Winged And Dangerous
by Roast.Beef.Writer
Summary: This is the story of expirements from the school. Abandoned after creation,they search for answers. Fly with them as they find more than they barganed 4. PLease read and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HHHIII peoples this is my first fanfic. hope you like it! i worked hard. please read, and review.**

Darkness is all I saw when I died. I didn't die by cancer, old age, or accident. I was murdered. But by who, that is the question I ask myself. But I was reborn in this world, and light filled my eyes when I did. Well, good; I don't like the dark, even though I can see in it.

There are two others like me. Moonwing and Ark; they are my friends. I am Luna. But don't get your hopes up on having wonder names like us. We are not like you. We are different, we are mutant bird kids, but our teeth are sharp like carnivores - we are also vampires. But we look like you, reading this book, human. Except we have wings, and drink blood, and can kill you with a few kicks, and are awesome.

I am the only girl so far. Yes, that means Moonwing and Ark are boys. And try not to fall in love with them. You won't stand a chance. Just some advice for the future. So here we are in our convertible, driving our stolen vehicle through the country looking for people like us.

All of a sudden Moonwing brought me back into the present." Luna, I think we took a wrong turn." I checked the GPS.

"No. We're in the right place." I said to him. He looked unconvinced. I gave him a sturdy look. He rolled his eyes and concentrated on the road. Okay, now I know we are not old enough to drive, but we literally look like we are seventeen. But we are only fourteen, and fifteen. Moonwing and me are fourteen, Ark is fifteen. From the back seat I heard Ark mutter something. "What did you say, Ark?"

I looked back at him. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking out the window. "Nothing. I said nothing." he said in his smooth, soft voice. I wasn't convinced. He looked so tense.

"Come on Ark. I'm not deaf, and don't have human ears, even though they look like them. You _know_ I have super hearing. Now what did you say?" He was still looking out of the window. "Ark." I said in a strong voice.

"If you had super hearing, why didn't you hear what I said?" His voice was barley audible, at least for human ears. But still it was so small, so quiet. Finally, I just gave up.

----------

Ark was looking at the scenery - beautiful golden grass covered the dirt. Then, when that ended, there was a great big forest at its edge, which extended on to the mountains. You couldn't even see the snow-capped tops! Ark had never seen anything like it.

He let out a sigh, and muttered " Awesome." Well, that got Luna going. They had a conversation for five minutes, until she gave up. That was how it usually went. _Oh well_, he thought. He felt bad for her, unable to enjoy this magnificent view because she was too busy arguing with Moonwing.

_ Fourteen-year-olds,_ he thought. _They're always fighting, aren't they? _He was getting annoyed, their arguing was drowning out the blue bird's song. _Ugh._ "**That's it! No more fighting!**" he yelled. They stopped instantly. _Finally. _The blue bird's song filled the car again. _It is so cheerful, _he thought. _Doesn't it know how cruel this world can be? _

He, himself was confused about that. _Why would anybody want to kill teenagers? Why would anybody _experiment_ on teenagers_? _Why would anybody want to bring the dead back to life? _It was so confusing, it made his head hurt. He shook his head, making his long blonde hair shake, too.

His blue eyes were fixed on the forest. He loved forests. They were so deep, and it looked as if they knew the earth's deepest secrets. But then again, a forest can't hold secrets… or could it? Oh, well. He knew he would never have a chance to find out of what they were doing. This endless thing, they never seemed to find what they where looking for. He thought about what it was like to on your own. Terrible memories shot him in the head. "Ugh." he moaned.

He heard Luna speak but couldn't make out the words. Flashing through his mind - like bullets - memories popped in and out. Some were ones he didn't recognize and some he did. Some of the memories he had were of him in the alley, starving, almost dead again. And some that he didn't recognize were of a big building, where he was inside a huge lab on a stretcher, dead.

"AAAHHH!!!!" he screamed. He heard the car screech to a halt. He was finally released from the grasp of the headache and lay down gasping for air. Luna got out of the car - he could hear her slam the door. Then he heard his open and she rushed to his aid. _A little too late for help Luna. _She picked him up with ease and laid him on the golden grass. He moaned; he still had a painful feeling in his head, but that he could deal with. He was scared though.

He had never had a mind pain like this. At least, not for a while. He'd had one when he was little, but that was different. At least it was over. _Whew._

----------

"ARK!!!!" I screamed in his ear. He then shook his head, making his hair fly. When he looked at me, he looked as if he had seen a ghost. Or at least something close to that. I felt relieved; I had thought he was having a seizure or something. "Ark what happened?" I said trying to sound strong, but the shakiness found a way out of its box. Oh well; it made Ark smile. But Moonwing was still shaken.

Still, it took a while for him to recover. We left the car in the sandy shoulder were we had skidded to a stop. Waiting till dark we got a running start and jumped fifteen feet in the air. Right when we started to fall we snapped out our wings from their uncomfortable positions. _Aaahhh. _I thought. Flying felt more comfortable than driving. Oh yes, much better.

Both boys seemed to be happier too. As we flew I thought of the danger we could get in if we where seen. Gosh, I can see it now Flying Bird Kids Seen In Sky. Dang we would probably be first page material … awesome. Well, I have so much to worry about, so that is the last thing I should worry about. The thing I always must think about is that if we get captured; we will try to escape.

Finally we passed over a town. I think Moonwing said he saw a sign that said "Welcome to Harington!". Well Harington it is then. Maybe _this_ town we will find what we are always looking for - more _**us**_! "Do we even want to bother to look, Luna?" Moonwing said.

"Of course. That will always be my answer." I replied.

----------

Moonwing was tired of this, they always did this going town to town, looking for more only to find nothing. _Ugh. _he thought. _Okay Moonwing. Get a grip. Now look for a hotel or something._ He searched and searched but at last when he thought there was none, he found an expensive hotel. A Hilton Hotel.

_ Good. _he thought._ Somewhere to sleep… that's comfortable. A bed. _He plunged down to the park nearby. Nobody saw him or the others. He started at a walk to the Hilton, but then as his excitement grew so did his pace. By the time he got to the Hilton he was running as fast as possible at human speed. Because he couldn't do super speed in a city. Finally, they entered and it was nice and fancy. He got a room for them and headed to it. Number 47 nope, nope, nope, oh there it is! They got inside and were as happy as mutants can be.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep although both Ark and Moonwing did. I sat at the window looking at the moon. Gosh it was so radiant! Its white creamy rock lighting up the dark world. Man what I would do to have a moon in death. That mini light might. My clothes where ragged but good. But they where hot during the day.

The only thing good about black is that; one at night you're nice and snug, and two when you hunt you look like a shadow in the trees, buildings or wherever your hunting. A slight breeze blew my pale, short, blonde hair. I loved the night it was so mysteries. I heard something and wheeled around to attack to find Moonwing standing in back of me. "I hate it when you do that." I told him.

" I'm hungry Luna." he said ignoring what I had told him.

"I don't care."

"Luna!" he whined. " Look at my eyes." his voice then turned serious. I did, they where completely black. Ah. So he needed to feed.

"Ok. Wake Ark. I'll get ready." On his face a grin appeared. He then was at Ark's side pushing him awake. Ark pushed him away making Moonwing tumble down on the floor. But then he just got up and started all over again. It was a long process.

Now that I looked at are faces covered in ash, to nock off our scent. I saw that all are eyes where black! We hadn't feed on blood since last month. The thought of the sweet, salty blood made my mouth water. Ark then opened the window. One by one we flew out. I was the last.

The shivering cold hit me like a bat, but I didn't mind. Mutant, remember? We flew for awhile, then saw the forest that gave us our food. Yum, yum! I was thinking on what I would catch goose, rabbits, I licked my lips, fox? I didn't ever notice before how much I loved to hunt. My excitement grew. Moonwing snapped his wings together, down, down he went then out of the bloom he stopped and lightly drooped down. Me and Ark did the same.

-------------

Moonwing could not help it, the urge to feed was to strong. His eyes where as black as the midnight sky. He had to drink blood soon or he would attack his friends. No way he was going to do that. Only if it was absolutely positively needed. Which would never be.

He slowed to a halt. He looked at Luna with dire black eyes. She stopped too and listened…. she then pointed west in the forest. _Yes something was there!_ He leaped to the west. Speed was his best friend right now. Almost as sudden as he started he stopped. Something rustled in the bushes. He crept to the bush, but instead he climbed the tree nearby. He waited. A doe came out of hiding.

_Yes prey!_ he thought. _And a pretty big one! _He slowed his breath, so the doe would not hear the heavy panting of excitement in his. Finally the doe was right below him. He jumped off the branch he had clung to and leaped for the prey. He merely grazed it with his pointed teeth. It ran. _Oh well, it's a chase now!_ He ran right past the little doe in the attempt to chase it. He slowed to a human run, to slow it was faster than him. He speed up just a bit, yes perfect speed.

He leaped for it again. Bulls eye; he got it on the neck. It fell to the ground hardly able to move. Moonwing staggered, the suddenness of the fall had made him lose balance. Luna would be proud, he had never been able to catch big prey. Nobody had ever been able to catch prey like this. Only if they worked together. He wondered how they where doing.

He looked at the dying doe. He then did something he had never done before. Kneeling down next to her he prayed that she would find her way to golden pastures in heaven. And he thanked God for letting him catch this magnificent prey. Then he began to drink some blood of the dead doe. But he would not drink all, he would find Luna and show her the catch. Then he promised he would not waste a thing from this doe.

---------

After Moonwing left I listened more carefully for Ark. I heard to more things stirring in the forest. North and east. I told him both ways and he flew east. That left me with north. I started north. Walking was slower than anything so I began running.

I ran for hours it seemed like. I never knew I could hear that far away. Finally I saw a farm. Oh no, what I heard was cows eating grass and mooing. Oh well at least there are so many that he wouldn't notice. I looked around, I picked a calf that was sick and the owner hadn't noticed. Sneaking up behind it was tricky but I managed, then I got close and I bit. Hard. Then I grabbed it and flew up , going back to the clearing in the forest that we agreed to all meet at.

The calf was heavy but I held on tight and flew. Hunting seemed so easy. But for the boys, I think it was difficult. That's why I always had to drink it quickly then find smaller prey. Because then Moonwing and Ark would be jealous. Then they would go try and kill bigger prey and get themselves hurt. I couldn't do that. Never.

But today I had a feeling not to do that. Who knows why? I was so tempted to feed on its flesh. So tempted to fly down and drink its salty blood. But I didn't, I was responsible.

Meeting some where with the kills was important. If someone in the three of us didn't kill. We would share our kill. Very tricky and tempting. I finally got to the clearing, almost past it. I landed in the middle of the clearing. Moonwing and Ark where already there. Moonwing had a kill, Ark wasn't as lucky tonight. I looked at Moonwing. Pride was in his face. Trust me you can tell, he was smiling!

"Why hello Luna. Notice my kill?" There was pride also in his voice but there was also rudeness.

"No." I replied simply.

" But it is right in front of me. LOOK!" I looked, there was a doe in front of him, I was pretty impressed. I kneeled down to take another closer look. I gasped. _The nerve!_

" You drank already?"

"No I didn't!" he hesitated.

"Then why does it have prune-y skin? Explain that." I had it going on!

Ark kneeled too, "Moonwing!" I saw Moonwing bite his lip. But not hard so it bleed.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" I grinned. Then smiled.

"Sorry but I…. I….. I was too hungry to wait. And you…. Wait… wow! You caught a big prey, too! A calf!" he said, wide eyed. I didn't reply. I was to embarrassed. Gosh, should I tell them? Nah. "Luna?"

"Oh. Sorry. Deep in thought." I told him. He looked unconvinced, as he always does. But then he grinned and we started to drink. Me and Moonwing only drank half of ours. Because we had to give Ark some too. After that we snapped out our wings and flew into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

The breeze was steady and cool. Perfect condition for flying. Nobody was in the alley; good. She didn't want anybody to see her. Or her wings, she didn't like them. **And **why would they put wings on her. Oh what a lovely sixteenth birthday present, only it was a little early. Twelve months early!

Don't_ think about it. _she told herself. But every thing reminded her that for now on she would be different._ And its not a temporary thing either._ Unfolding her wings she stepped forward. Loose feathers fell from her wings. Again she looked around her. Nothing stirred, nothing jumped out of the dumpster and said "BOO!".

She shook her head. She didn't want to fly but she knew if she dint try, she would have no excitement in this **stupid gift**. Biting her lip she jumped in the air and flapped. BAM! "Ow." she said. "That. Hurt." She didn't try again, she knew she would fall on her BUTT! But as crazy as she was she did try again and again. Always falling on her butt.

But finally she was in the air. _Aaahhh! _She was very unsteady. Up, down is how she went. _If don't steady my stomach is going to turn upside down._ she thought. _ooh. Well I would not want to be a person down there. Just out of the bloom and…. SPLAT! _ Finally she was so tired of flying that she _had_ to stop. But then she realized, _OMG! I do __**not **__ no how to land! _She was so frightened. And to sum all that up she noticed she was in the ganger banger side of town. _Can my life get any worse! _she thought. Just as she relaxed , she fell down she tried to pull out her wings again but the force of the wind made everything impossible.

"Aaahhh!" she screamed. She knew it didn't matter but it went with this moment. Finally she smacked into the pavement. "Ow." she thought she would have died. _Oh well survived. That's better than dieing. _She cracked her neck, making more pain but felt better. She was hungry but every time she ate her stolen food from the bakery she threw up. Nothing satisfied The Hunger. She had to eat. But was there anywhere she could go, she was ganger banger territory. _Great. How am I supposed to get out of here? Without getting seen. I wish I __**stayed **__dead. _

She started to run north. Why? Because what other direction would you go? Sticking to the darkest alleys. Dead end. " Dang it." she breathed.

"Hey Billy did you hear that?" asked an unfamiliar voice. She lightly groaned. " And that too! Its coming from that alley. Come on!"

" Kay George." said another weird voice. She heard footsteps. She knew little self defense, but she got ready for a fight. "Hey look George, a chick!" said a scrawny little man in a white t-shirt. _Ha! This will be easy! _ then a huge fella came out of the other alley connected to hers. _Maybe not…_ he had huge biceps!

"Hey missy you lost?" he said in his 'act nice then get her in room' voice.

"Are **you** stupid? No I'm **not** lost. So you **get lost!**" she told them. They exchanged glances.

" Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way?" he said as he pulled out his pocket-knife. She snorted, knowing how it would end she said that she didn't know much, not nothing.

"You know I'm going to have to say…… HARD!" just as she finished, she delivered a hard kick to the little guy, Billy. He coward away.

"Billy get the boss!" George ordered. Then she looked at him and smiled. She was going to enjoy this. A few minutes later he was on the ground panting. She was just going to finish him when out of the bloom she was kicked. She did a 360 too face her new challenge. Oh, this person was ticked. Then she stopped. Her new challenge was someone she could not take on. She bit her lip. She couldn't take on a little girl.

The girl sighed. "Our master wants to see you." she said as she shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok lets see your master." she said. She didn't want to but, she was so cute and little she wanted to do everything with this girl. " What is your name?" The girl looked at her, with solemn eyes.

" What's yours?" she asked her. She was cute and smart. But she didn't go all goo-goo eyes for that.

"I asked you first." she said. The girl closed her eyes and sighed.

" Jenny, tell me yours now." she looked at her again and she noticed that Jenny was also different. Jenny had cat ears, fangs and a tail. She felt bad for Jenny. Well Jenny told her hers, so she should know hers. She knelt down to Jenny's ear level and said,

" Deemetrea. But promise you won't tell anybody?" Deemetrea said. Jenny smiled and reached for Deemetrea's hand. Deemetrea flinched, but let her. Jenny's hand was warm, but firm in hers. Deemetrea liked it. She had never had a little sister.

"Of course." she promised. Deemetrea smiled, for once in a long time. Jenny smiled too. They walked side by side, hand in hand, till they got to an abandoned warehouse. Jenny walked in first, looking around. She then turned her head and motioned for her to come. They neared a big door, and Jenny disappeared inside. Deemetrea's warm hand went cold again.

She waited for a minutes. Jenny reappeared from inside and told Deemetrea to, "Go ahead." Inside was various crosses and junk. There in the middle was a huge cross, surrounded in candles, in that circle was a rebel. She was wearing a black leather shirt, and a cute short skort (which is a skirt with shorts if you don't know) with crosses on the bottom, she also had long red hair. Deemetrea then noticed that she had BAT WINGS!

The girl looked up; she had black eyes, with red veins in the small white areas that remained. "Why did you attack?!" she said, and Deemetrea could tell she was in a rage. "WHY!?" She calmed. "You took out our best man. Did he do something to make you attack?"

She simply replied, "Yes." The girl looked closely at her. Then, stepping over the candles, she headed to Deemetrea. Deemetrea took a step back, because she was still a gang-banger leader. She stopped, and said "What? You afraid I will attack?"

" No, but still….." Deemetrea whispered. The girl shook her head in agreement.

"What did he do?" she said. Her voice now sounded like an angels.

"HE tried to get me in a room." she said in annoyance. She still hated those guys. Jerks.

"Oh. Well that's different. I had to put my gang in full alert. We thought you were like a ……" she stopped not knowing how to describe it. "Well we can punish him if you like." She smiled.

"As much as I would _love _to do that, I wont." Deemetrea sighed. The girl nodded and walked back to her cross. "WAIT!" Deemetrea screamed. She turned instantly.

"What?" she said with big black eyes.

"I need some answers." Deemetrea held strong.

"Like what?"

"What's your name is one."

"Samantha." she replied.

"Ok. Second. You need to see this. "She unfolded her wings. Samantha crossed her arms at her chest and shook her head. she leaned against her cross and chewed her necklace.

"Like the world needs more flying vampires." she grunted. Deemetrea laughed.

"Third, what am I!?"

"You are a vampire and a mutant avian teen. You can not have human food, you must drink blood. When you don't your eyes turn black." She pointed to her own eyes. "When you do, your eyes are gold. They stay gold till you get hungry again. They slowly turn even more black as the hunger grows. Got all that?" Deemetrea nodded. "People killed us to make experiments. They changed DNA in our bodies to make new ones. Well, that's all I really know. Sorry I can't tell you more."

"It's ok. Did the scientists make other types of experiments?" She was wondering about Jenny. As if Samantha could read her mind, she said,

"Jenny is one. I found her in an old carton on the street."

They smiled, grateful that Jenny was now safe and sound. They headed out the doors. Jenny was waiting outside. But she couldn't get up. While she was waiting Deemetrea guessed that Jenny played with some yarn and got tangled. They exchanged glances and laughed till they had no more breath to laugh. They then headed for the kitchen where fresh blood awaited.


	5. Chapter 5

Arial heard the whoosh of the waves. She smiled, eyes closed still. She had a dream last night. But it was only her usual dream. _No biggy! _she thought. Her dream was of her in some battle. There in the middle was a girl with glowing wings. There was dark ones and bright ones like her. But it was only a dream. A figment of her imagination. Opening her eyes slightly she saw the silvery blue sky.

She loved her home, she had always wanted a home by the beach. And know she lived under the Board Walk Of Harrington. No one knew she existed. Her hair turned brown, wings white. Her white dress fluttered in the wind as she got up. _The wind…_ she thought. All she wanted to do right now is fly. What else to do with these magnificent WINGS! But she couldn't pluck up the courage.

_The cowardly Bird? _She thought. She shuttered. What a thought. Taking the tall shoes on her feet she stared at the sea. Smiling again she ran in the squishy sand towered it! The cold hit her face, then her body, after that her wings. It was wonderful! Getting out of wave reach she stopped, foam caught her toes. Morning fell and night came sooner than shed thought possible. She changed and got ready to fly. The first flight in days.


	6. Chapter 6

Moonwing smiled his evil little smile. "Ready?" he asked me. He had found an adult area where we might find some info.

"Moonwing I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean this is just a place you _thought _ we would get info." I scrambled out. I was nervous. I had never ever been in a big town. And it just dawned on me that 'Why would crazy scientists place valuable experiments in a HUGE city?' Ark had stayed in the air where he could get to us in seconds if anything happened, plus he would guide us in the safety areas.

"Come on Luna your strong enough for this, and if anything does happen we'll just get _big strong Ark _to beat them up. DUH!" he was very annoying tonight. We walked into the courtyard, it was then when I realized that this place was cold misty and I couldn't see. I banged into a wall. I heard a scream. "Moonwing!" I yelled afraid that he was hurt.

He replied thankfully, "Yeah. I'm going to fly up I think that was Ark that screamed. Maybe he hurt himself flying in the mist." My heart stooped. Ark was like my teddy bear, my best friend. And at this moment he might be injured. I told Moonwing to hurry and call if he needed help. I waited.

At first nothing happened, but after a while I heard a door slam shut. A little far of but still close. I called to Moonwing, but he was to far up I could tell. He was, I guessed, fifteen feet high to high to hear a yell. And that was when it happened. I screamed into a hand over my mouth. I kicked and squirmed but it held its ground I noticed it was an experiment. Made of pure rock.

I gave up but took of my shoes so that Moonwing and Ark would notice my capture. I could tell Moonwing was hurrying as fast as he could to get to me. After that I dropped my purse. It would come in handy to them, I knew it. I was then dragged into the stone castle where from then put in a dark stone chamber. With a stony bed, one small window and a chair with a table. _Great_, I thought.

-------------

Moonwing had to hurry, he had heard muffle screams from below. Ark had got caught in some electric wire so it would take a long time to get him untangled. _HURRY!_ he screamed in his head. Finally Ark was free and they speedily dived down. She was gone.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed. They had just lost one of their best friends. _Gone, gone, gone, gone. _Ark shuttered seemed to be thinking that too. They had no idea where she was taken. And that was when Ark saw the trail.

"Grate job Ark." Moonwing mumbled. But Ark didn't hear him. He shifted and followed the trail. One shoe, two shoes, and…. and purse? _Ok?, Luna gave them her purse. Such a girly thing to do. _thought Moonwing but Ark took it and put it on his shoulder. "You know if you had a little longer hair and lipstick you would be _Luna_ ! He glared at Moonwing. Moonwing grinned.

"Idiot." Ark breathed. Moonwing shot him a glance then left the gloomy place and they headed back toward the hotel, to plan a way to get Luna **back**!


End file.
